Mendem
by garekinclong
Summary: Saat mereka mabuk, mereka saling mencari diri pasangan masing-masing. Untuk bercinta, tentu saja. [ KaneMitsu Week Day 5: Nafsu/Mabuk ]


**[** **Mendem** **]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun kecuali menambah arsip fanfiksi OTP. Alternate Universe. Plot anu anuan doang. Drabble.

Oo **kane** hira / Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

[KaneMitsu Week **Day** **4** : Nafsu/Mabuk.]

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau akan pergi?"

Mitsutada bertutur. Nada bertanya seimbang dengan suara lenguh. Kuku jari menancap agak dalam pada permukaan Ookanehira. Tetapi, yang terluka telanjur menikmati. Rengkuhan pada bahu dikencangkan.

"Tidak. Aku takkan pergi," balas Ookanehira, mengecup agak lama perpotongan leher sang kekasih. Bibir masih menempel, meninggalkan rasa hangat pada bekas cumbu.

"Mmhh..!"

Punggung Mitsutada meliuk. Esensi nikmat bereaksi pada setiap bagian tubuh, termasuk pelepasan cairan pada bagian privasi—yang memberi warna kontras pada perut Ookanehira.

"Sssh, Mitsu," Lagi. Ookanehira memberi kecupan manis pada dahi, turun ke hidung, sampai berhenti pada bibir. Awalnya kecupan lunak, sementara Mitsutada melepaskan desah dimana Ookanehira masih sibuk bergerak. Kemudian sang rambut merah mulai meliar. Bibir sendiri sukses mengunyah bibir lawan, tak memberikan ruang menarik oksigen pada hidung.

Sampai Mitsutada menitikkan air mata, Ookanehira semakin giat menelusuri setiap inchi kulit tubuh Mitsutada.

"Ka—mhhm..." Mitsutada mendorong kedua bahu Ookanehira, walau kedua bibir masih terkunci rapat dalam ciuman tanpa jeda. Ookanehira meremas pantat mulus kekasihnya, menginstruksikan agar Mitsutada ganti mengambil alih.

Kedua tangan yang semula menelusup dari ketiak Ookanehira, mulai ditarik dan mengalungi tengkuk sang dominan. Bersyukur Ookanehira melepas kecupan setelah keringat membanjiri pelipis.

"Mitsu, mulutmu bau _sake_."

"Kau juga."

Mulanya Mitsutada duduk berpangku paha pada Ookanehira. Begitu kepala dipenuhi rasa cinta yang mendalam, Mitsutada mengambil inisiatif cium sampai punggung Ookanehira bersentuhan dengan kasur. Pantat mulus yang sering kali menjadi sasaran pegang telapak tangan Ookanehira mulai bergerak. Lubang kemerahan semakin melonggar, berkat aktivitas rutin selepas mabuk.

Walau frekuensi mabuk mereka berdua terhitung jarang. Biasanya hanya terjadi saat menggelar acara syukuran, entah pernikahan atau menyambut musim baru.

Dan saat mereka mabuk, mereka saling mencari diri pasangan masing-masing.

(Karena mereka berkencan, tentu saja.)

Seluruh orang yang terlibat pada acara syukuran itu tidak heran. Ookanehira yang mengumbar status hubungan tanpa mengetahui rupa merah padam Mitsutada membuat semuanya tahu. Ketika Ookanehira membopong Mitsutada, dimana keduanya sudah sangat mabuk, yang lain hanya bisa maklum atau Ookanehira akan mengobrak-abrik ruangan minum.

Setelah memasuki ruangan kosong yang sudah direservasi sebelumnya, seluruh orang yang masih berada di ruang minum berkaraoke sekeras yang mereka bisa.

"Katamu... besok kau akan per—ahhh—gi..." Mitsutada mengerahkan seluruh energi untuk memuaskan baik dirinya sendiri maupun Ookanehira.

"Nnh. Tidak," Ookanehira merambatkan telapak tangan dari pantat ke punggung mulus Mitsutada, "tidak jadi. Melihatmu merengek manja seperti ini membatalkan niatku."

"Tapi kau tetap—!" Sang rambut biru tua memelankan aksinya, membuat Ookanehira kurang puas. Rambatan pada punggung kembali lagi pada pantat; memaksa sang resesif untuk tetap bergerak selelah apapun.

"Kalau kau berhenti, aku jadi pergi," tangan kanan mengusap dahi, menyelipkan ujung poni panjang yang menutupi mata ke belakang telinga, "...kau indah, Mitsu."

Kedua sudut membentuk segaris senyum bahagia, sampai Mitsutada tertawa kecil di sela-sela peluh menetes, "Biasanya kau narsis. Baru menyadari kalau kekasihmu seindah ini?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu," tangan kanan Ookanehira menjauh dari telinga Ookanehira. Bibir mengecup ujung jemari, dan ditempelkan pada bibir Mitsutada, "hanya saja baru kali ini aku melihatmu lebih indah dari refleksiku di cermin. Apa kau terlalu cinta padaku?"

"Mmmh, bisa jadi," Mitsutada menyosor kecupan singkat, tidak berani menghentikan aktivitas saat ini atau sang kekasih akan mengancam kali kedua.

"Sialan!"

Ookanehira memaksakan diri untuk mendudukkan diri di tengah kasur, menaikkan kedua paha bawah Mitsutada sampai lutut sejajar dengan bahu miliknya. Giliran punggung Mitsutada yang dibanting sampai mencium kasur.

"Bersiap untuk puluhan ronde, Mitsu?"

"Apapun untukmu, Kane—hnn!"

Jemari Mitsutada menggeliat, antara mencengkeram seprai kasur atau mencakar punggung Ookanehira (lagi). Ookanehira melepaskan segala hasrat sampai—

—sampai keduanya puas, tentu saja.

(Ruang sebelah masih sibuk mendendangkan musik; memadukan koor suara bersama-sama.)

 **a/n** : fic anuan pertama saya yang dari awal sampe akhir isinya anu anu doang :") biasanya cuma nyempilin implisit doang. maaf kalau belum puas, saya sendiri juga kurang puas! wkwkwk.

terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
